Du bist es
Du bist es ist das zweite Lied von Winx in Concert. Das Lied handelt von Bloom und ihren Kräften. Songtext Deutsch= Bin zu spät aufgewacht Egal, es wird ein toller Tag Style mir die Haare Die Sonne scheint mir ins Gesicht Ich lauf zur Straße Meine Freunde warten schon Ein neues Abenteuer Die Schule wird heut wieder hart So viel zu lernen Doch wir schaffen's irgendwie Keine Zeit verlieren Das ist mein Tag, das ist mein Leben Aber wenn ich träume - am Tag Denk ich nur an Dich Wird sich mein Traum erfüllen? Die andern sagen: Du bist es Es ist unglaublich was Du alles kannst Du bist die Vertrau auf die Talente, die du hast Glaub an dich Du bist stark Das Böse hat keine Chance gegen dich Du bist die Erinner' Dich wer du wirklich bist Komm mit uns Wir haben schulfrei Heute geben wir mal Gas Ich freu mich riesig Wir gehen shoppen in der Stadt Vermiss zuhause Es ist so hart, bin so weit weg Meine Freunde Für mich sind sie das alles wert Schau in den Spiegel Ja genau dich mein ich denn Du bist es Es ist unglaublich was du alles kannst Du bist die Vertrau auf die Talente, die du hast Glaub an dich Du bist stark Das Böse hat keine Chance gegen dich Du bist die Erinner dich wer du wirklich bist Komm mit uns Du darfst dich nicht verlieren Bleib nur wie du immer warst Wenn du's nur glaubst wirst du die Fee |-| Englisch= Woke up this morning I'm so lazy, I'm late again Put on my makeup The sun is shining, I feel great I rush down the street My friends are waiting there for me One more adventure It's gonna be a tough day at school There's so much to learn And we are giving all our best No time for foolin' It may seem hard but it's my life The teacher caught me day dreaming Again All I can think is you (All I can think is you) And will I make it to the end? My friends keep telling me You're the one You can do the incredible things you do You're the best And baby you deserve the gifts you have Can't you see? You are strong You fight against the demons everyday You're a star Remember where you come from And who you are Come join us We have a day out I wonder what we're going to do I'm so excited Shall we go shopping all day long? I'll see my parents It's hard to be away from home But it's all worth it I love to share it with my friends Now look at yourself You know I'm talking to you You're the one You can do the incredible things you do You're the best And baby you deserve the gifts you have Can't you see? You are strong You fight against the demons everyday You're a star Remember where you come from And who you are Come join us Why be extraordinary? When you can always be yourself? (Yourself) You're a fairy, believe it Why can't you see that? You're the one You can do the incredible things you do You're the best And baby you deserve the gifts you have Can't you see? You are strong You fight against the demons everyday You're a star Remember where you come from And who you are Come join us Oh come join us Come join us Come join us Yeah You are a fairy believe it You gotta believe it Cause you're the one Fairy |-| Italienisch= E´ un altro giorno Il sol esplende oggi sarà Un`avventura Una´altra sfida inizierà noi siamo pronte E vinceremo sai perchè senza paura Di fronte alla malvagità Noi siamo il sole Che splende nell`oscurità Adessi e sempre Combatteremo insieme Ma a volte io mi perdo Un po E penso sole ate Ricordo quando decevi Tu per me sei unica Tu credicie non cambiare mai Magica E sai volare con la fantasia Tu sei fortissima Cambatti contro i demoni inseeme a noi Ora sai Che puoi essere tuto ciò che vuoi Una Winx Oggi è vacanza Posiami fare ciò che vuoi Un po di shopping di amo una grande festa epoi Domani a scuola sareemo ancora insieme noi Tra le pozioni e la magico fisica Se sono a terra Mi dite tu pper no sei unica Tu credicie non cambiare mai Magica E sai volare con la fantasia Tu sei fortissima Cambatti contro i demoni inseeme a noi Ora sai Che puoi essere tuto ciò che vuoi Una Winx Essere strordinaria per noi È essere como sei Se chiudi gli occhi vendrai Che tu sei sempre unica Tu credicie non cambiare mai Magica E sai volare con la fantasia Tu sei fortissima Cambatti contro i demoni inseeme a noi Ora sai Che puoi essere tuto ciò che vuoi Una Winx Unica Unica Magica Unica Se chiudi gliocchi lo vedi Adeso lo vedi Sei unica Una Winx Video Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Winx in Concert en:You're the One